lil_pumpfandomcom-20200216-history
Iced Out
About On this banger, Lil Pump and 2 Chainz boast about their jewelry and glamorous lifestyles over a beat by Mr. 2-17. He also produced Lil Pump’s song “Back ” featuring Lil Yachty which appears as the fifth track on Pump’s debut mixtape. Meaning The phrase “ice” or “iced” is used 44 times in the song Lyrics Ooh, Lil Pump, yuh Huh? Lil Pump, Lil Pump 2-17 on the track! Iced out chain (yeah) Iced out ring (yeah) Foreign bitch with me (huh?) She do anything Yeah she love my diamonds That bitch wanna give me brain (oh shit) White diamonds on my wrist Bitch it's Gucci Gang (yeah) Iced out chain (yeah) Iced out ring (yeah) Iced out chain (yeah) Iced out ring (yeah) Iced out chain (yeah) Iced out ring (yeah) Yeah she love my diamonds That bitch wanna give me brain (oh shit) Iced out chain, iced out ring Yeah I feel like Gucci Mane, diamonds Aquafina, rain I could pay your bitch a trip, Maseratis at the crib She just love the way I drip, only wear designer kicks Ayy, ayy, iced out chain, I'm a walkin' Brinks truck Keep my thang tucked, if I bust you better stay ducked Dropped out 9th grade, dropped out straight to the Milwaukee Bucks Could've been at Harvard servin' juugs, but I don't give a fuck Iced out chain (yeah) Iced out ring (yeah) Foreign bitch with me (huh?) She do anything Yeah she love my diamonds That bitch wanna give me brain (oh shit) White diamonds on my wrist Bitch it's Gucci Gang (yeah) Iced out chain (yeah) Iced out ring (yeah) Iced out chain (yeah) Iced out ring (yeah) Iced out chain (yeah) Iced out ring (yeah) Yeah she love my diamonds That bitch wanna give me brain (oh shit) Ice, ice, ice, ice, ice, freezin' (ice freezin') Ice, ice, ice, ice, ice, sneezin' (achoo, sneezin') 4, 5, 6 on (4, 5, 6 on) Neck on freon (neck on freon) Yellow like I peed on (yellow like I peed on) I don't fuck with peons (peons) Primetime, Deion What's up, Lil Pump? (What's up, Lil Pump?) 12 gauge, lil' pump (lil', lil' pump) Get money, rule one (rule one) Lil' waist, big butt (big butt) I like the way it sit up (sit up) You ain't really gettin' money (what?) Put that lil' shit up (hah, lil' shit up) I make 'em open stores (yeah) I make 'em close the store (yeah) I'm in the Gucci store (what?) I'm 'bout to overdose (huh) Pockets on overload I never sold my soul What you want me to turn you on? I got the remote control Iced out chain (yeah) Iced out ring (yeah) Foreign bitch with me (huh?) She do anything Yeah she love my diamonds That bitch wanna give me brain (oh shit) White diamonds on my wrist Bitch it's Gucci Gang (yeah) Iced out chain (yeah) Iced out ring (yeah) Iced out chain (yeah) Iced out ring (yeah) Iced out chain (yeah) Iced out ring (yeah) Yeah she love my diamonds That bitch wanna give me brain (oh shit) Iced out chain (yeah) Iced out ring (yeah) Iced out chain (yeah) Iced out ring (yeah) Iced out chain (yeah) Iced out ring (yeah) Yeah she love my diamonds That bitch wanna give me brain Gallery TBA Video Category:Songs